


The Beauty of Being Love

by AikoIsari



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spread) Spoilers for episode 7. What will she taste like? What will she feel like? Ulith has to know, in every single way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Being Love

**Author's Note:**

> Love this show and I came up with this in response, also for the Diversity Challenge. Prompt: B24. Write about a canon scene.
> 
> I sort of did. Please let me know what you think! Warning for mind screw, Akira being Akira, Ulith in general, disturbing, non-graphic imagery and well... hints at violence and the like.

The storm sings, lightning at her beck and call. The perfect scenario, the perfect irrefutable game.

All from her Akira, from her little toy. Such a good doll, such a good little playsayer. She hopes, truly hopes. She wants the stage set, the darkness breaking and entering. She wants, she wants, she wants-

Ruko.

Ru.

Her Ru.

Sweet, dominating, beautiful Ru.

She wanted to see it, she had to see it. The anger, the passion, the hope. It was going to be hers, all of it. The idea splits her face so much it would hurt if pain was important to her. But hers means nothing. It isn't real. It's just this silly little carcass she's passing the time in, passing the game in. She has to keep playing, no, it isn't something that she has to but that she wants to-

She wants to play, to crush the glass-

The glass heart.

Ruko's shining glass heart.

Oh she wants it, she wants it, she wants the dribbling blood from its shining corpse and the reflection in the eyes. What will it look like? She shivers at the thought.

"Oh Iona..." she sings breathy notes as she heads towards the stairs. No one will hear her, no one will catch her. She's never been caught, she never can be. Not in this world of pigs and lies and avarice. "I'm granting your wish, I'm  _granting my wish_..."

She would skip if she could, and it takes all of her control not to run, to go and see. Her turn hasn't started yet and from here at the spectator's chair she can tell there aren't enough screams or nearly enough powerful feelings. But there are some, like heartbeats. But as she reaches the landing, she hears laughter and it's not Ru's. Not her Ruko's and though that gladdens her, the shriek that infects her voice is delicious enough for Ulith to pause, relish in it, imagine for a moment.

But then she's walking again and the smile she wants to wear curls her lips before she can stop it and the excitement makes her footsteps loud.

They are an announcement, the tolling bell for her Ruko.

The game is about to begin and she's so excited.

But the scenario is so... pathetic.

Oh, Akira, you failed after all. You fell so, so short. How unsightly...

But she can ignore it, she can accept it.

Ru...

The look in your eyes is honey sweet. Oh, it is open, raw, raw uncut ruby. Where is Iona? Oh, so poised. Too refined. She was never willing to have any of the real one. Not willing to cut at the knees, at each vein so the heart is only a bird's.

All she wants to do is fight.

Ulith wants to break. To break and gouge and devour and lap it up with her tongue, the jelly in the jam jar called the soul.

She wants their faces broken. She wants their eyes to drip with despair. She can't contain it anymore. She will do anything. She will lavish Ruko with all of her love and devotion and then she will break into a puzzle the likes no one has ever seen.

Battle.

Battle.

Battle.

Show me your passion, your brightness. Expose your fleshiest inside. Let me mark you with a wound that will never heal and never show its face.

Let me love you too... Ru...


End file.
